japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/JEDPL Topics: How I Learned to Stop Pretending and Have Common Sense
Ōi! Chūsetsu kodomo ga no anima o yosoku hyōji u~iki! Ekusutorīmu seifuku-sha no Ouroburosu wa, watashi wa! Anata no subete wa, sorera no osoroshī orokamono ni tsuite shitte oku hitsuyō... E e, anata wa watashi ga sanshō shite iru dare ga shitte iru. Watashi wa, karera ga nihonjinda to omou gokuakuna amerikahito ni tsuite hanashite iru; warui namae no yōna no anime fan to ataeru mono. Dakara! Watashi wa ima, shin'nichi ni taisho, matawa tanjun'na kotoba naranai: weaboo! {snickering} AAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Oh, man... Those laughably bad morons who work at Google Translate know how to generate laughs. If anything, I'm not even all that proficient in Japanese myself! {laughs} For those who feel free to start arguments regarding this blog, no need to worry... for that first paragraph was all a joke. Granted, a mistranslated joke, but whatever. I already introduced myself as the Extreme Conqueror Ouroburos, and for this Saturday's topical blog, what better way than to discuss the ongoing race of scum that is otherwise known as the Japanophiles. Whenever it all came down to Japan, if there's one existing thing that pisses me off to no end, it's these type of folks. Most of which are American, although there are also few out there in the world that are of another nationality that isn't Asian. So let us dive right into, once more, another controversial subject, shall we? Opinion I'm sure many people know a great deal about the entourage itself, but I'll describe what they are, anyhow. {ahem} Basically speaking, a Japanophile (or a Weeaboo, Wapanese, or any other term starting with the letter "W" or "J" that's relatable) is a person that has an unhealthy obsession with Japanese culture, with said figure not even being a part of that society. They claim that they're from Japan and whatnot, to the point where, more than often, they dress up as their favorite characters from anime/manga franchises and spit out phrases or sentences in Japanese, usually with mispronunciations on deck; the results are completely ridiculous and borderline dumb. I know I could've just gone on some more articulate site such as Wikipedia or TV Tropes, but I'll just go by what I truly say, which is quite a bit, frankly. Now bear in mind that somebody who isn't of Japanese origins can admire the culture, watch anime, speak the language (as long as they actually have the brains to know it), and respect the customs while maintaining who they are. Ultimately, THIS keeps them from becoming or being labeled as a Weeaboo/Japanophile! Did I forget to mention that the group of people themselves can be ASSHOLES!? Well... Most of them fit the stereotype. Weeaboo folk can, and will, go overboard whenever anything that's Japanese comes to mind. They'll try and try to alienate themselves from their natives, all while acting and looking like a complete idiot, thus offending what Japan is supposed to represent. For any "normal" being out there that would say something such as, perhaps, "To be real honest with you, I've seen Lucky Star a fair number of times. It still didn't peak my interest." As for a Weeaboo, who is a female in this particular scenario: "BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!!! LUCKY STAR IS THE MOST KAWAII-EST ANIMEZ ASHLEY-CHAN HAS EVER, EVER, EVER SEEN!!!! ..... DESU!" Yes, I can clearly picture a non-Japanese person saying that in retaliation. In the end, what more has to be said here? The Weeaboos/Japanophiles/whichever are rather nasty citizens when you see them up close or from a long distance. Even hearing them utter ONE word makes an ordinary kid wanna criticize the guys in the most blunt fashion. On top of that, these types of people even assume that, whenever it comes to anything like anime or a video game that was originally in Japanese, said language is superior to a completely different track such as English, Russian, or Finnish, although it's usually the former. Quite mind-blowing, if I do say so myself... Anyway, this is Ouroburos and I'll be checking you guys later! Peace, niggas! "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 19:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror Category:Blog posts